Sharkpaw (ThunderClan)
Character by Starwatcher, infobox by Sapphirefeather! Appearance Sharkpaw is a sleek, short-furred she-cat. Her eyes are bright blue, and her fur is mainly white. Sharkpaw has gray tufts on her ears, as well as gray paw tips, and a gray tail. Sharkpaw is long and lithe. She is skilled at running and leaping, excelling at tree-climbing. She finds it difficult to stand still, however, so her hunting isn't the best. Personality Sharkpaw is very excitable, and likes to move as much as possible. She can get a little snappy at times, but is mostly pretty friendly. Sharkpaw is VERY ambitious. She wants to be be the best, and sometimes ends up going too far. She absolutely adores her siblings, as well as her friends. Her world revolves around other cats, as she wouldn't know what to do without them. History Sharkkit was born to Cloudyfoot in the ThunderClan nursery, along with Shadekit and Goldenkit. The three of them had a positive upbringing, visited by their father, Lizardtail, and well treated by the Clan. Sharkkit also hung around the medicine den quite a bit, and ended up hanging around Redwing, a young medicine cat who's mentor had died a few moons before Sharkkit and her littermates were born. Sharkpaw was apprenticed to Conifer, a former loner who had joined the Clan a few moons before Sharkpaw and her siblings were born. She trained well, but tended to wear her mentor out. Sharkpaw, Goldenpaw, and Shadepaw became close with Cherrypaw and Goosepaw, a set of litter-mates a few moons older than they were. They were a bit of a paw-full for the rest of the clan, but they were having fun, and seemed to be promising future warriors. Unfortunately, Sharkpaw's first taste of battle was only two moons into her apprenticeship. She and her littermates had hardly learned enough battle tactics to win a fight, but the clan was low on numbers. Sharkpaw and her friends, however, saw this as a great stroke of luck, as most foolish young cats think before gaining experience on the battlefield. Relationships Conifer- Sharkpaw really does like her mentor, but sometimes gets ahead of herself and overwhelms Conifer. Other than that, the two have an almost older/younger-sister relationship, a breakthrough for the older cat. Shadepaw- Although he isn't quite as close to his sister as Goldenpaw is, Shadepaw and Sharkpaw maintain a close sibling bond, though rivalries tend to pop up between them. Goldenpaw- Goldenpaw is quite close to his sister. Their mentors are friendly, so the two end up training together. Sharkpaw likes competing with her brother to see who can run the fastest, bring home the most prey, or whatever it may be. Cherrypaw- Cherrypaw is the closest of Sharkpaw's friends. They have different talents- Cherrypaw is light and graceful, but unable in a fight, and Sharkpaw is a good fighter but can't seem to stay still long enough to catch a mouse- but they enjoy helping each other out. Sharkpaw likes Cherrypaw a lot, and hopes they stay friends as warriors. Goosepaw- Sharkpaw finds Goosepaw a little boring, but doesn't argue against hanging out with him. Most often it's Goosepaw protesting against Sharkpaw's ideas, so Sharkpaw argues with him often. Cloudyfoot- Sharkpaw loves her mother a lot, but tends to ignore her warnings. Unlike her daughter, Cloudyfoot isn't much of a risk taker, and gets nervous whenever Sharkpaw tries to plan something. Lizardtail- Redwing- (WIP) Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Apprentices Category:ThunderClan Cats